


Fallen Feathers

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a fledgling angel who has gotten close to Castiel. When you were injured in a confrontation with other angels, he heals you and reveals he wants you as his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Feathers

You winced and gasped in pain as you stretched and opened your wings. You twisted as you tried to survey the damage. Reaching around, you probed around the stab wound. Pulling your hand back, you sighed at the sight of your own blood.            

“Problems, Y/N?” Castiel’s deep voice rumbled from behind you causing you to jump slightly. His hand ran gently down your spine, careful not to touch your wings. No angel touched another’s wings. They were considered practically sacred – only to be touched by an angel’s mate. To injure another angel’s wings was an insult to their mate that they couldn’t protect one another. Not that you had a mate yet.

“Other angels don’t like my relationship with you, Castiel. I’m not blaming you for that of course, but no one likes it. And I can’t exactly protect myself” You trailed off.

“You’re still so small.” Castiel muttered.

You stiffened, as there was a sudden gentle pressure on your wound.

“Castiel,” You started but you hushed as soon as his fingers through your feathers. The pain from the wound was gone as his fingers skimmed over you.

“Do you know how sensitive your wings are, Y/N? You’re just a fledgling, so young.” You gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

“Castiel, only mates are supposed-“ You started but Castiel interrupted you.

“Exactly, Y/N.” You twisted out of his light hold. His hand came up to cup your face. It felt as if the bright blue eyes of his vessel could stare straight to your soul. Castiel knew you better than any other angel, maybe better than yourself.

“I want you to be my mate, Y/N.” He moved you so you were sitting in his lap, your legs straddling his. His eyes searched your face desperately.

“Please say yes.” He muttered, he pressed his forehead to yours. His hand wrapped around your back to find your still bloodstained feathers.

“I can’t bear to see you hurt; I want to be the one to protect you.”

“Yes,” you breathed quietly. “Yes.” Castiel gathered you in his arms. Your eyes shut in his embrace and he took you quickly to another heaven – his personal favorite, all you knew was it was a man’s garden. He settled back down in the same position in the soft grass, one hand wrapped around your head and one twisted into the feathers of your wings.

“Can I kiss you, Y/N?” His face drew close to yours. You nodded faintly as his lips hovered above your before they gently pressed against yours. You gasped as electricity passed between you both. He shifted slightly and laid you back into the grass.

“We’ve gotten so close, Y/N, but I want more.” His face hovered above yours. He peppered your face with light kisses.

“I want you as my mate, Y/N.” He moved his kisses to your neck and further down.

“Castiel,” you moaned quietly. He pulled his face back up to yours.

“Is that all you’re going to say?” A smile spread across your face.

“Mate me, Castiel. I’m yours.” You breathed up to him; you relished the feeling of his hot breath across your face as he released a sigh of relief. He captured your lips with his again as his grace reached out and removed both of your clothes. You pulled away as you heard Castiel’s wings unfurl above you both. You gasped as a feather fell next to you.

“Castiel,” you breathed; feathers were missing and a few seemed scorched and black. He had confided in you that his wings were burned in bringing Dean Winchester back from Hell, but he had never shown you the extent of the damage. His eyes darted to the fallen feather and then back to your face.

“I know they aren’t what they should be. I am broken. I am burned and shattered.” He said. You reached around his back. He felt you hesitate, but you sunk your hand deep into the feathers. His lips fell open and his eyes closed at the sensation.

“And I want you anyway.” You murmured up to him. “Fallen feathers and all.” Castiel’s face relaxed with relief before kissing you deeply. He eased his arms around you and flipped you both so you were above him. He sat up quickly, not breaking your embrace. His hands wrapped around your back and his hands fluttered across your wings. His fingers toyed with the feathers towards the center of your back before landing on the bare skin between your wings.

“Do you know how sensitive this spot is?” His fingers moved in small circles.

“You wouldn’t – no one’s ever touched you like this, have they?” You shook your head shyly.

“Good,” his eyes shined “because you’re all mine.” His hands moved down your sides and settled on your hips. He softly manipulated until you were positioned above him with his erection. Slowly, you sunk down on his member; stretching you, filling you perfectly. One hand moved up your back and the other stayed on your hip as you adjusted to the feeling.

“Are you ready?” He whispered. You drew in a few long breaths before nodding. Still within you, he flipped you on your back and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he began thrusting steadily.

“Castiel,” you gasped. One of his hands wrapped around your head as he pulled you close to him.

“You’re mine.” He muttered, his lips finding yours.

“My mate.” He grunted as he picked up speed. Your hands twisted and grasped his wings.

“I have watched you, desired you, for as long as I’ve known you, Y/N.” You could only whimper as your graces entwined. You gasped as you both edged towards finishing. With a bright flash, you came together. Your graces became like one as he claimed you and you claimed him as mates.

Castiel held you close to him as you both caught your breath. He kissed you softly, his love pouring though as you could feel his passion and his adoration of you.

“I will protect you, Y/N, with everything that I am, I will protect you.” He looked seriously into your eyes.

“Thank you, Castiel.” You pressed your forehead to his.

“Anything, Y/N, anything.”


End file.
